Artificial lift equipment such as electric submersible pumps (ESPs) may be deployed for any of a variety of pumping purposes. For example, where a substance does not readily flow responsive to existing natural forces, an ESP may be implemented to artificially lift the substance. To receive power to power an electric motor, an ESP is connected to a cable or cables, which are, in turn, connected to a power drive. In some instances, an ESP may be deployed with one or more sensors (e.g., a gauge or gauges). Communication of information with ESP equipment may occur via a power cable, which may, depending on type of deployment, be of a length of the order of hundreds of meters or more. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to circuitry, for example, circuitry that may estimate pump flow rate, circuitry that may control pump equipment, etc.